Borington High
by NyanKittyCat
Summary: Miku Hatsune is a new student in Borington High, the worst school on Earth. She's never had a crush before, but a boy named Kaito Shion has recently caught her eye. Can this tsundere learn how to love? Rated T for future references.


"Miku?"

I snapped my head up just in time to see Mr. Kumui glare at me suspiciously. Great.

"Yes…?" I replied hesitantly. He sighed impatiently.

"I said, what is the square root of one hundred? This is the second time today that you've been distracted, Miss Hatsune. Pay attention." I frowned as he tapped his fingers on the wooden desk and glanced down at my paper. Blank.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I… Uh… thirty seven…?" I heard giggles erupt from the rest of my class. Another sigh escaped his mouth.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to come to her rescue? Teto raised her hand, and I relaxed a little. Teto was a good kid. I didn't know her very well, but gawd did she come in handy sometimes.

"Yes, Teto?"

"Ten?"

"Correct." He glanced back at me through cold, angry eyes. "Maybe next time, you should pay more attention instead of drawing hearts on your papers where your answers should be, Miss Hatsune." I blushed and sunk low into my chair as my class turned to stare at me. In that sea of faces, I spotted him, only two chairs up. He was smiling at me with those big blue eyes, making my heart race. _No, pay attention, Miku! Don't let him get in your way again! _I glared back at him and tore my gaze away quickly, forcing my eyes to wander back to the board. So, in case you're wondering, I'm obviously Miku Hatsune. I'm forced to attend school here at Borington High, the one school that happens to live up to its name. Boring. Not only was I conveniently placed in this school last semester, leaving my old friends in Florida behind, but I was also expected to get perfect grades, something I haven't exactly always had a knack for.

And, unfortunately, I have obviously somehow developed a crush on this guy here named Kaito. As creepy as it sounds, I've kind of been… stalking him. Of course, he's in with the popular group, so my plan this year is to figure out a way to rise to his level. Dress slutty, talk like you know everything, and of course, be a tsundere. How hard could it possibly be? I sighed quietly. Too hard. I've never been popular, and there was almost no chance I'd ever be with him, but at least I still tried… Right?

"Hey. Wake up, new kid." I looked up to see the kid in front of me slipping a note under my notebook. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just spun his pencil in his fingers and turned back to the teacher.

"Thanks…?" I replied quietly, picking up the note. As I unfolded it, I noticed it was written very neatly, and seemed eerily familiar. Opening it, I didn't really know what to make of it. It was from Kaito. It read;

_'Hey Miku, it's Kaito. Remember me?'_ I squinted at it, as though it didn't register in my mind, and cautiously read on. _'No, you probably don't, actually. Long story short, we've met before. I see you've met Mr. Kumui.' _I looked up at Mr. Kumui, who looked pretty sketchy all dressed in black today. I looked back down at the note. _'Don't worry about him. He's just a cranky. All the time. But seriously, try to pay attention for now, okay? I can feel you staring at me. ~Kaito' _I blushed a bright red as I quickly folded the paper and looked up at him. He was still facing the board, like nothing had happened. Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. A girl next to me with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes was smiling at me intensely.

"Is that a love letter?! I KNEW he liked you!" She punched my arm playfully, but to be honest, it REALLY hurt.

"N-No… I don't think so." I blinked at her, confused. She only smiled wider and took my hand.

"I think we're going to be good friends! My name's Rin, by the way, and this is my brother Len." She pointed to the boy next to her, who looked away from me shyly. I smiled at them to be nice, and Rin giggled. "You're new here, aren't you?" I nodded. "Well in that case, let me show you around later, okay?" She handed me her phone number on a scrap of paper as the bell rung, ringing sharply through the hallways. "I have to go, later!" She smiled and skipped away, dragging Len with her.

I smiled after them, surprised.

"A new friend already, huh?" I whispered to myself. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
